


Thief

by xuebi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a Knowledgeable Slut, Gun Kink, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mild threat of violence, Pet Names, Porn, Thief Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuebi/pseuds/xuebi
Summary: Baekhyun's a thief, and a smart one at that. But he's not perfect. Sometimes he makes mistakes.Tonight is one of those nights.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Thief

Baekhyun’s smart. He knows how to pick out a target, knows what to look for in each one. Rich, poor, dangerous, too tall, too muscular, poor again.

But he’s not perfect in his targets. Sometimes he miscalculates. 

Tonight is one of those nights. 

The guy in the black hoodie had seemed an easy enough target. He was around Baekhyun’s height, didn’t seem too muscular, didn’t fill out the hoodie he was wearing, walked like he was showing off, so he definitely had money. Baekhyun had followed him for a block, then made his move. He grabbed the guy, spinning him into an alley and pressing him against the brick wall, his knife against the man’s throat. 

“Give me your wallet.”

The guy laughed. Not a nervous laugh, or even an overconfident laugh. No, the guy laughed. Like Baekhyun had just told him a joke. A really funny joke, the first good one he’d heard in a while. 

Baekhyun was confused, but didn’t let up. Okay, the guy thought he was joking. Whatever. 

“I’m not kidding, wise guy. Give me your fucking wallet, or I’ll take it.”

“Oh, you will?” The man said, still laughing. “You’re gonna rob me, of all people? Oh, this is rich. Wait till Jongin hears about this.”

Who the fuck is Jongin, and what the fuck is this guy on? Baekhyun wondered. He had a sinking feeling that he’d picked the wrong guy to target, but he didn’t let that show. 

“Jongin’s going to be hearing that they found your body if you don’t give me your fucking wallet soon.” Baekhyun snarled, pressing the knife closer. “I’ll give you ten seconds, then i start slicing.”

The other man snorted. “Please. You don’t have the guts. I’ve seen killers before, hell, I see one in the mirror every morning. You’re no killer. You’re a gutless little thief who picks on the weak.” He cocked his head, examining Baekhyun with a critical eye. “But you do have some good qualities about you. Tell you want, drop the knife and I’ll let you come work for me.”

Baekhyun laughed. Okay, now the he was definitely joking. “Why the fuck, exactly, would I do that?”

The other man gasped. “Oh, silly me, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Minseok. Kim Minseok.”

Oh, fuck. 

Baekhyun had royally fucked up. 

Kim Minseok was a legend among the criminal underworld. He was part of the Kim crime family, and was known for his exceptionally cruel methods of torture.  
And here he was, being pinned to a wall by Baekhyun.

Minseok saw the recognition dawning on Baekhyun’s face, and laughed shortly. “You’ve got guts, I’ll give you that. What’s your name?”

“Baekhyun. B-Byun Baekhyun.” Baekhyun stutters, terror setting in. “Please don’t kill me, sir.”

Minseok snorted. “Relax, I’m not gonna kill you. I admire your guts! I like your style, kid. I meant it before when I said you could come work for me. Besides,” he paused, eyes sweeping over Baekhyun in a decidedly more...interested manner. “I’m sure I could put a pretty little thing like you to good use.”

Baekhyun flushed, coughing awkwardly. “Um, thank you, Mr Kim.”

Minseok gagged. “Oh, Jesus, please don’t ever call me that. Just call me Minseok, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded obediently. “Okay, Minseok.”

They stood there for a moment, and Baekhyun realized, for the first time, what Minseok actually looked like. He was-

Well, he was handsome. Really handsome. 

His features were catlike in a way, sharp eyes and angled brows, rounded cheeks leading down to a pointed chin. 

“Like what you see?” Minseok asked, smirking. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun murmured, pressing a hand against Minseok’s chest. Firm. He’d clearly underestimated how fit Minseok was. 

“You have nice lips.” Minseok said, his lips suddenly close to Baekhyun’s ear. Had he leaned in, or had Baekhyun? Idly, Baekhyun decided it didn’t matter.

“Bet they’d look pretty around my cock.”

Baekhyun flushed. Tonight wasn’t going to plan at all, but he couldn’t say he was upset about this more recent turn of events. Minseok was quite attractive, and truth be told, Baekhyun’s lip did look good wrapped around dick, so he said a quick mental “fuck it” and nodded. 

“Alright.”

Minseok’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? You’re actually going to suck my dick?”

“Well, yeah.” Baekhyun said. “You’re hot and I like sucking dick. Win-win.”

“Oh, shit, okay.” Minseok said. He grabbed baekhyun, pulling him closer so that he could actually kiss him. It wasn’t a particularly nice kiss, a bit too much teeth and aggression, but they weren’t kissing to be nice. They were kissing as a precursor to dick-sucking, and perhaps both of them were hornier than they cared to admit and just wanted to get it on with. 

Baekhyun bit Minseok’s lip, laughing when the other man hissed in surprised arousal. 

“Didn’t know you’d bite, puppy.” Minseok snarled, biting Baekhyun’s neck in retaliation. “You’d better not do that when my dick’s in your mouth.”

“Mm, maybe you should give me some reassurance, make sure I don’t.” Baekhyun whispered, tapping the butt of Minseok’s gun lightly. Minseok’s eyes widened. 

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah. Well, no. Keep the safety on. I don’t trust you that much. Yet” And sure, maybe that was a huge kink of Baekhyun’s, but they could talk about that later.

Baekhyun sunk to his knees, mournfully noting that this was his good pair of jeans and now they were going to get all muddy, but it was worth it because he was going to suck Minseok's dick and then everything would be okay.

He pulled out Minseok's dick, stroking it a few times to get him hard. He opened his mouth, taking in the first inch, and paused, focusing on regulating his breathing. Deep breaths, through the nose, don't gag, do not bite him. He took more in, slowly, not wanting to overwhelm himself, and then he felt cold metal press against his temple.

"Easy, pretty boy." Minseok murmured, his gun to Baekhyun's head. "Don;t get any ideas."

Baekhyun pulled off his dick with a wet noise, drool running down his chin. "You know, you could just fuck my mouth with the gun!" He said brightly. Minseok stared down at him.

"You're wild."

"Thank you."

"Can you go back to sucking my dick now?"

"Yeah, sure." Baekhyun said, happily returning to the task at hand. He took in as much of Minseok's cock as he could, reaching up to stroke the rest at a steady pace. He didn't go too fast, because he definitely wasn't prepared if Minseok started trying to fuck his mouth. Baekhyun was a slut, but he was a knowledgeable slut, and he was not practiced enough to just start taking it like that.

Minseok sighed, his free hand tangling in Baekhyun's mouth. "I was right. You do look good like this."

Baekhyun hummed in agreement, laughing inwardly when Minseok hissed at the vibration. He hollowed his cheeks, starting to focus his attention on actually giving Minseok a good blowjob instead of just sitting there and looking pretty (though he was great at that). He let himself drool, used the spit to make the slide easier, and matched the rhythm of his hand with his mouth, so that he was stroking Minseok in time with the movement of his mouth down Minseok's cock.

"God, you're such a pretty little pup." Minseok said, stroking Baekhyun's hair. "Ought to take you home and put you on a leash, keep you all for myself."

Baekhyun moaned, pressing farther forward. Something in him writhed with desire at the thought of being Minseok's pet, but he'd examine that later.

"Would you like that, Baekhyun? Wanna be my little puppy, my little plaything? Have your only job to be to please me, your only worry whether or not I'll let you come?"

Baekhyun blinked up at him, hoping he was conveying enthusiastic agreement. He probably wasn't, but again, that was a discussion for a later date.

Minseok seemed to take it as agreement, because his hips twitched forward. "Fuck, Baek, your mouth is so goddamn nice. Wanna fuck it."

Baekhyun was tempted to bite him, but stopped himself. Instead, he glared up at Minseok, and the other got the message.

"Okay, not doing that now." He pressed his hips forward, but lightly, cautiously, just enough to match Baekhyun's rhythm. Baekhyun deemed this acceptable, and relaxed, letting Minseok gently thrust into his mouth. They built up a rhythm, Baekhyun went into a pleasant haze, a nice state where he was aroused but not needy, one where his knees weren't cold and wet and aching.

"Close." Minseok hissed, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Baekhyun hummed, increasing his rhythm. Please come, Minseok, because that would be really hot but also my knees hurt so much. 

With a loud moan, far too loud for a public setting, Minseok came. Baekhyun took advantage of Minseok's post-orgasm haze to inelegantly spit out the come. Again, he was a slut, but he was a knowledgeable slut.

"That was fun." Minseok laughed, helping Baekhyun up. "I promise I don't make all my employees suck me off."

"Hey, man, most fun I've ever had on a job interview. Did I get the job?" Baekhyun asked, batting his eyelashes.

Minseok rolled his eyes. "Yes, you got the job."

**Author's Note:**

> Some standard stuff. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
